The Next Generation
by Open Flag
Summary: A hero's life always moves forward, spider man and deadpool are no different. Having gotten older Peter Parker married MJ. Whereas Wade Wilson, not going the traditional route, has a couple kids of his own. These are their stories, of love, of life, and of hardships.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Warning this is completely free styled, background stories still being the same for Spider-man/Peter Parker and Deadpool/Wade Wilson. Does not go off the comic books and is loosely related to the movies. Contains many OCs, and is a whole generation below the original characters.**

 **I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs.**

 ** _Summary: A hero's life always moves forward, spider man and deadpool are no different. Having gotten older Peter Parker married MJ and Wade Wilson, not going the traditional route, has a couple kids of his own. These are their stories, of love, of life, and of hardships._**

Today was a normal day, except I woke up late, with a morning boner. I cursed as I got dressed waiting for it to go down by thinking of random things, my mother called me down stairs and it was gone.

"Seriously August! Waking up late again!" My mother, Mary Jane Parker, exclaimed.

"Sorry mom I had another late night last night." I answered quickly grabbing a granola bar for breakfast.

"You better catch that bus, cause I'm not driving you." She warned letting her red hair sway to the side as she met my eyes.

"Yes mom." I said as I ran out the door.

I briskly walked to the bus stop keeping my head down, in my family, apparently, it's inherited to be the nerd and kid that's always bullied.

The bus came and I quickly got on, searching for the first empty seat, which was half way down the bus. I sat silently, keeping myself cut off from everyone else, I had this natural ability to disappear, it kept things easier.

I got to school with ease and then came walking in the hallways, it was so crowded you think it'd be one huge traffic jam.

Then came the popular kids, who everyone parted for, actually no one really knew if they were popular, bullies, or vigilantes, but they sure stood out.

It was five girls who where a part of it, the leader of the group was named Cassandra, she was gorgeous.

She had long brown hair with gold highlights, her eyes were a honey green, she had a rocking awesome body. She was the one who did all the work in that group, the rest were just girls that had fallen for her charm, it was a publically known fact that she was a lesbian. Yet that didn't stop me for falling for her, or any other boy for that matter. I felt that I was different though, since I had loved her since I was in kindergarten, I had started school in kindergarten, because before that I couldn't control my more gifted talents. I was instantly bullied for my small shape and size, she was the one who gave the bullies her left and right hook, ever since then I never looked back.

I signed depressed though, I was quite sure that every boy that fell for her would feel as if they were special, yet we all had no chance with her since she was a full on lesbian.

I quickly went to my class not wanting to destroy my perfect record of never having a tardy, or anything bad for that matter.

As long as I kept all of my grades up I was given full access to the suit, that my father had gotten for me.

The school day passed with the same boring classes, and since I had read ahead I already knew what was happening.

My foot was rapidly tapping as I sat on the bus waiting for it to get to my stop. As soon as it did I ran out and down the street heading strait for my home, I barged in and ran up to my room.

"August your father said to meet him at the same spot as usual, though he'll be late." My mother called up.

"Alright mom." I yelled down already stripping my clothes off and hurriedly reaching for my suit in the closet.

As soon as I got it on, I jumped out the window and swung up to the roof as I started running across, heading to the more downtown area of New York. As soon as the buildings got bigger I simply shot out my webs and swung from building to building. It didn't take long for me to reach the usual roof me and my dad hung out on, well more like simply chatted for short periods of time.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted and I could tell he was smiling through the spider man mask.

My suit was a cheap knock off of my fathers, it didn't take long for the media to figure out I must be his kid.

"Hey, mother said you'd be late?"

"Tony let me go early, he said since you were related to me you would end up doing something stupid and causing trouble for the rest of us." He replied.

"What! Mr. Stark said that! But I would neve-"

"Yes of course you won't, for now, you haven't hit your rebellious phase yet, so everyone just seems to be waiting for that." My father explained.

I pouted completely upset that none of the avengers seemed to think I wouldn't go through a rebellious phase.

"Don't worry, if you don't in the next five or so years then you can say that you proved them all wrong, until then just sit tight and keep working your way up." He said lightly patting my shoulder.

"Whatever." I signed, "What's my job for today?" I asked moving on.

"I want you patrolling the west side today, help whoever needs it, don't stay out after ten, you know how your mother feels about that."

I nodded my head once and then turned to go where he asked me, but I felt his hand grab my shoulder.

I turned to face him, my eyes reaching his, since I was the same height as him.

"Also stay away from Deadpools off-spring, they are usually on that side of town, and they could try to unmask you."

I nodded my head again, knowing that to my dad it was a huge thing to keep are identities hidden, I then left.

I wasn't the only kid of a superhero, though I am not even sure what Deadpool is, some say he's evil others say he's good, it was all just a confusing subject. I had never met the guy in person but my father told me crazy stories about them, since apparently Deadpool was convinced him and my father were best friends.

Even though my father told me again and again to stay away from deadpool and his off-spring, I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I remember the day I met Deadpools child, my father had never specified if it was a boy or a girl, so when a sexy women jumped onto the roof I had been on, wearing the colors and suit type for Deadpool, I nearly had a heart attack.

We had both never seen each other's face, and we didn't know each other's name, but I actually really enjoyed hanging out with her. Though her perverted sense of humor sometimes crossed the line. We had kept our relationship a secret from everybody, even she hadn't told her dad.

So whenever I was assigned for the west side I purposely looked for her, as well as looking for criminals, but it was nice to have some company who understood this side of me.

I quickly got to the west side, by swinging, but once I was there I just walked on the roofs since I was just doing a patrol, like always, it was best to go slower.

I had so far saved a car from being robbed, a apartment from being broken into and an old ladies purse from being stolen.

It was almost nine, and I was starving, I had forgotten to grab something before I left the house, which happened on a regular basis. I was walking on the edge of a roof just dawdling a bit, since I couldn't hear anybody actually needing my help.

A sudden weight came from behind latching itself on my back as it squealed, "Spider-Boy!" making me fall off the roof having to use my web to pull back up into the roof, with the thing still attached.

Once I was back on the roof I shoved off the weight and turned to glare at it.

She raised her arms in self defense, with smirk that could be seen through her mask.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I demanded.

She giggled, "I was just coming to see you beautiful boy, I mean who could resist all of that lean muscle, and ESPECIALLY that butt. I mean look at it, you are quite sexy darling~" She purred.

I did an obvious head roll that would show I was rolling my eyes.

"Whatever did you come to help or distract?" I asked with a hand gesture.

She then held up a bag I hadn't noticed before, "Does this answer your question?"

I immediately recognized it as her favorite Mexican fast food, my stomach growled just thinking about it, and she noticed.

I blushed a bit at her laughter but I then shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I could take a break."

She giggled at my acceptance, and we both sat on the edge of the roof swinging our legs as we chomped down on multiple tacos and chimichangas.

I then let out a tired sigh as I sat there, which did not go unnoticed by her.

"Something on your mind?" She asked in a casual tone.

I just groaned it out, "My father, and apparently everyone else, thinks that I'm going to go through a rebellious phase."

She was quiet for a second till she fell on her back laughing her head off, scaring the crap outta me.

"Uh, what?" I asked hesitantly unsure why she found this all so funny.

She calmed down enough to speak, "Dude you are in your rebellious phase!"

"What! No I'm not!" I quickly denyed.

She then looked me in the eyes, "Think about it." She emphasized, "What does your dad tell you about me and my father?"

"To avoid you at all costs." I answered immediately.

"And yet," She yelled, "Here you are with me, and half the time you're patrolling you are with me, against your father's orders!"

I then thought about what she had said.

"Holy Sh*t you're right!" I said pointing at her.

"Whoa! Don't curse too much this Fan Fiction is only T rated!" She burst at me.

"Uh wat?" I said totally not getting what she just said.

"Whatever you'll never understand." She brushed off.

I then tried to get back on topic, "But that's so weird, because I have never gotten in trouble in school and all my grades are strait A's and I always do what my father tells me to, the only rule I broke was meeting up with you!"

She shrugged, "Everyones rebellious phase is different, yours is just smaller than most people's."

We both then heard a scream from down below as our heads snapped downward then back up to make eye contact.

I saw the smirk on her face as she sang, "Showtime~!" we both moved our masks back down to cover our whole faces.

As we jumped down I was able to noticed it was a women being harassed by five men as they were trying to strip her down to do more vulgar things with her.

I was quick to shoot my first web and get the main two guys off of her.

I heard the click of a gun and didn't hesitate to rip it out of Deadpools daughters hand.

"Its not like I was going to kill him~" She whined, "Just shoot his knee cap and make him unable to walk." She smiled.

I shook my head no and got back to tying the guys up, she helped by hand to hand combat, knocking at least three of the men out.

When we were done the women, who was previously being assaulted, looked up from her cowering pose. My partner then walked over to her and held out a hand.

The girl slowly accepted it, and she helped her to her feet.

"My dear might I just say what a gorgeous wonderful women you are, your eyes sink into my soul and make my knees go weak, to come upon a creature such as yourself is quite a rare chance for me. Might our paths cross in the future, it would be such a shame if you were to go to anybody else but me."

The girl was blushing at the other girls words, I stood on the sidelines quite use to her weird antics of seducing any women we come upon and save.

"Now hurry home my love, let us not let anything scratch that pretty face of yours."

The girl being completely speechless eagerly nodded her head and left the alley quickly.

After the girl left I handed her gun back to her.

"Was seducing her really necessary?" I asked.

"Yolo right?" She said right back.

I rolled my eyes, "Considering who your father is I don't think that applys to you."

She then clapped hands randomly, "Speaking of names!"

"We weren't speaking of names." I interrupted blandly.

"You still haven't called me by what I told you too."

I felt a bit of heat rise to my cheeks at the memory of what she wanted me to call her.

"I'll call you the name of whatever the media calls you." I said.

She sighed in annoyance, "but they haven't noticed me yet, just call me it, it'd be weird if you just referred to me as you or her all the time."

I moaned, "I am not going to call you sassy frass all the time."

She then giggled, "That's Ms. Sassy Frass to you."

I ignored her antics and decided to check the time.

"Crap! It's ten fifteen! My parents are gonna kill me!" I burst, I didn't hesitate to shoot a web near a tall building, "See you!" I frantically waved to Sassy.

"Bye." She waved back in a much calmer voice.

I raced through the city in a mad dash to get home, once I got to the suburbs area where we lived I sprinted across all of the houses.

Until finally I got to my own home and slipped into the window with grace landing on my feet without a sound. I thought I was free but the a light turned on and just like one of those childish movies there was my mom sitting in a chair staring at me.

"Where were you, August, at this time of night?" She asked calmly, too calmly.

"Ah, I am so sorry mom, I got caught up in saving this women from these guys and I totally lost track of time." I immediately apologized trying to back away from the subject.

"Next time be more careful, you had me worried, you could have been kidnapped!" She reprimanded.

"Yes mother." I said going with whatever she said.

"Now off to bed, you have a math test tommorrow and me and your father are expecting you to get an A." She smiled.

I nodded my head and hurried up to bed, quickly changing out of my suit and trying to get some sleep.

Today had been a very normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dangit! Today was already off to a rough start and now I'm late to class I slept in past my alarm and had to skip breakfast. I hate my life. I looked at my watch, 7:58, I got two minutes I can make it!

I ran through the halls, jumping around people speeding my skinny body around the people in the way. Out of the corner of my eye, out the window on the other side of building I saw Cassandra. She was casually draped against the wall, not in any rush, as she and her friends talked like normal.

I burst in my classroom right as the bell went off.

"Mr. Parker, nice of you to join us, take your seat before I can get a tardy slip." My English teacher, Mr. Jones spat at me.

I quickly rushed to my seat, "My apologies sir." I said wanting to stay the teachers pet. After class had started a slip of paper was tossed on my desk, from the direction of my classmates seat, Saleam. I quickly snatched it before it could draw any one else's attention and opened it to reveal its contents.

 _'_ _Why so late nerdy pants? Mama kiss you for too long'_

I rolled my eyes at the note, not taking any offense to it, Saleam was my one good friend at this school, we were both outsiders and she was just a bit on the passive aggressive side. I scratched a reply on the opposite side of the paper and threw it back, when the Mr. Jones back was turned.

When it landed on my desk again I unfolded it to look over both my reply and hers.

 _'_ _What am I not allowed to do what I want Goth girl?'_

 _'_ _Whatever, never mind, also I'm not Goth I just like the color black!'_

Seeing that she had no intellectual conversation to offer I threw the note away ignoring her pouting gaze.

After my morning fiasco everything else went smoothly, well except for lunch, okay let's just admit that this day has gone horribly all around.

I was eating my lunch when a hand smacked itself onto my table and I looked up to see Caroline's sneer looking down at me. She was also a pretty popular girl, but in a different group than Cassandra, Caroline and her group of pals were more of the seductresses and bullies. I don't know how those two things go together, but apparently they do in the female world.

I promptly ignored her and went back to my lunch, but apparently she didn't like that.

"Hello~ August Parker, did you miss me?" She asked with obvious malice.

I ignored her since my tactic was to ignore them till they got bored.

"Oh~ What's the matter? Don't like me outing what a big masturbater you are?"

I don't even know how that goes together, lets just say high school kids do not have the brains to back up their hormones. I looked up, looking for Saleam hoping today she would get the hint and choose another table to sit at so she wouldn't become a victim as well.

"What's the matter? Looking for your Mommy?" She fake cried and then laughed. Ug, this school disgusts me sometimes, and people wonder why so many people are homeschooled nowadays, its cause of shitheads like this.

What surprised me was the sudden push in the back Caroline received causing her to practically fall onto the table I was at, finally disturbing my lunch.

She whipped around in rage, "WHO THE H-!"

She was cut off when she met Cassandra's steely glare.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." She said with an unapologetic smile, Cassandra was known for her fights, mostly with bullies, she was known as the vigilant in the school and most of the weaker people here looked up to her, I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of them. Caroline knew she was in trouble now, but she apparently decided to grow a pair of balls. "Well now you see me so move along B****, I don't need a whole crowd coming to see!" She spat at her.

Cassandra simply kept face and only rose one eyebrow at the name, "Oh so you don't want a crowd? Then why do you keep yelling? Besides being the slut you are I thought for sure you would want all the attention you could get."

A crowd was now surrounding and I kept my head ducked since I was just awkwardly in the middle of it with no way of getting out.

"You better watch your mouth-!"

"I better watch my mouth?!" Cassandra's faced twisted into a confident sneer of gorgeousness, so I might be a bit biased but that's how it looks to me, "My father isn't the one who was just released from prison for beating my mom-"

That was when Caroline lost it, she swung wildly at Cassandra, but Cassandra was a much better fighter than her so she dodged out of the way and retaliated by hitting her square in the nose.

I then heard the commotion of teachers trying to get through and before I knew what was happening my wrist was yanked and I was running away from my lunch with the sounds of adults yelling following behind me. I looked up to see Cassandra's beautiful long wavy brown hair leading the way and I let her pull me.

She quickly ran into one of the nearest men's restroom, the men who were at the urinals were quick to see what was going on and put themselves away and leave the restroom altogether.

She finally stopped when we got to the sinks and mirrors, turning a firm glare at me. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"She was there yelling at you, picking on you and what do you do, just sit there and take it! Were even planning on defending yourself?!" She glared at me.

I bowed my head in shame, it did not do good to my masculinity to have this type of lecture from a women.

"Seriously August," She toned it down a bit, "We've been going through this same phase since we were kids, you get picked on and I come in, knight in shining armor in all, and have to defend you."

"You still remember that?" I asked shocked.

She gave a half hearted laugh, "Yeah after you save a guy a dozen or so times you start to remember who they are."

I blushed at that remembering all the times throughout our childhood she would end up saving me. This was the first time we've ever actually talked after an incident.

I then smirked at her, "But baby if I stopped getting picked on there wouldn't be a reason for you to come around any more."

She froze and then we both burst in laughter at the same time.

"You dork!" She shoved my shoulder lightly.

I then looked around remembering where we were, "So why the men's restroom, when you're obviously-" I gestured weakly at her body.

"Because I have not doubt that that Bi- I mean classmate of ours is going to sell me out first chance she gets. I could already tell that she's gonna bruise pretty badly from that, also the teachers will look here last to try and find me."

"Okay true, but I should be getting ba-" I pointed towards the door.

She grabbed my shoulder to stop me, "No they'll be looking for you too since I'm sure she said you started the incident, we'll just have to wait it out."

I collapsed as she said that. Literally. I collapsed. I was now lying on the floor in desperation.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" She said looking alarmed.

"I'm fine, but my attendance is gonna go down for this." I moaned into my hands.

She then started cackling like she just heard the best joke ever.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"That's what you worried about! Your attendance! Not the fact you have teachers looking for you or the fact that now you have a bunch of bullies looking for you. But your ATTENDANCE!" She then burst into more laughter.

I blushed in embarrassment, "Well yeah, anything sounds stupid when you say it like that!" "Whatever, get up Augustine, you have to realize how many germs are on that floor." Realizing what she said was correct I jumped up completely disgusted, perhaps a little too quickly and agile judging by the way she was looking at me.

"I thought you didn't do any sports?" She questioned.

"I don't." I answered quickly, too quickly, "when I was younger my father taught me how to defend myself." I said weakly, though it was not a lie.

She huffed, "Well we can see what good that did to you."

We stood in silence for a few minutes before she suddenly flapped her arms in excitement.

"Alright! I've made up my mind, every day after school you and I are going to meet in the back abandoned tables area of the school and I am going to teach you self defense!" She proudly announced.

"That's okay, I really don-"

She then got about one inch away from my face and said in a deadly voice, "If you value your life you will accept my offer."

I quickly nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright!" She pumped her fist into the air, "I look forward to working with you from this day on!" She stuck her hand out.

I shook her hand tentatively, eyeing her to make sure she wouldn't do any more bizarre behavior. It was strange she kind of reminded me of someone I knew but I couldn't put my finger on who.

After that we waited for another hour before she just suggested we skip, I surprised myself by agreeing with her.

"What happened to that oh so perfect attendance of yours?" She mocked.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I've already missed one period and will be in huge trouble from the fight so why not?" I shrugged.

"Whatever your choice, also our first session will be tomorrow right after school, don't forget!" She yelled and she ran the opposite direction.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to my usual spot where I changed into my suit, usually I meet up with my father and he'll tell me where to go, but since I have a couple hours till I'm suppose to meet up with him, I figured I'll kill some time just having fun as my spider suit.

I quickly climbed up the building only to get a running start and jump off of it, allowing myself to fall for a few seconds before shooting out a web. It made my knees scrape the concrete sidewalk, but that just gave me all the more adrenaline to go faster, harder, and higher. I swung to the nearest skyscraper and climbed to the top of it, I stood on the side and looked down at the busy streets of new York, the constant noise was calming to me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and flexed my arms, making sure my webs were ready to go.

I had my own organic webbing throughout my body, I was basically a mutated form of my father, I had never needed web spinners and they found that out when I was a baby and decided to web them in the face. There's a couple other differences in our spider side, but I haven't told him some of them since ever new difference seems to scare my mother and father even more. I'm a liability, an unknown characteristic, which seems to scare them and others who know, which is why at a young age I learned to cover up anything that my father doesn't have.

I opened my eyes again to see how high up I was, honestly this high up the people down there looked even smaller than ants. I crouched down as low as I could go against the glass and the leaped off with all my might, cracking the glass, gravity pulled me hard and fast towards the ground. I watched it come closer, and closer. No hint of fear in any of my movements, and I enjoyed the spike in my heart rate, I felt a smile spilt my face, though no one could see it. When I was about five floors away from hitting the ground I shoot out a last minute web, my entire legs skidded against the ground this time, though my suit protected them from getting road rash. The web I had strung flung me farther than I thought it would so I let out a whoop and did multiple flips away from where I was suppose to have landed, the momentum of the fall keeping me going. I quickly kept shooting out webs so I could keep the high I was on, I swung low enough to where I could say high to the passengers in their cars.

It was an exhilarating feeling, when I finally did stop my head spun from the sudden movement. It took about a whole minute before I could see strait, but my heart still pounded in my chest and the smile was still evident on my face.

I ripped off my mask so I could breath better for a couple minutes.

"Uhumm!" Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I froze, literally everything froze, my breathing, my movements, my thought process, everything.

I quickly recovered and turned around with a fake smile on my face, not bothering to cover up my face since I knew who it was.

"Hi Dad! How are you today?" I gave him my biggest most innocent smile ever.

"Well today was pretty good, till all of a sudden I thought I saw a spider man go by my taxi, and I thought to myself 'that can't be true my son's a good son and would never ditch school early to go and have a little fun'." His voice turned sour towards the end, ending that façade of happiness, and he was now glaring at me.

"Okay, so I know what your thinking, but just let me explain myself-"

"You skipped school!" And now he's yelling.

I quickly went on the defensive, "Dad its not like tha-"

"I can't believe you! I knew I was giving a teenager too much freedom!"

"Bu-"

"Don't back talk me!" He immediately said when I tried to speak up.

I immediately squared my shoulders and looked him dead in his eyes, he also wasn't wearing his mask, "It's called having a conversation _father_ I thought you being the adult would realize that best."  
What am I doing! Let him yell you! Let him get out his anger! Don't provoke him more!

"Don't you dare speak to me like that young man." He said in a deathly serious tone.

I lowered my head not liking the way things were going, "Yes dad." I complied.

"Look me in the eyes when you talk to me."

I slowly raised my head back up.

"Your mother is worried sick about you being out here enough as it is, we don't need you adding of things we already need to worry about with you. Go home immediately. I will deal with you there." He said staring into my soul the entire time.

I put back on my mask and slowly walked to the edge of the roof so I could take off, my high from early completely gone.

I swung home only taking twenty minutes cause I knew that's how long it took to get there by car and I didn't want to arrive earlier or later than him to avoid being even further punished.

Why do I let her talk me into such things?

When I got home my father wasn't there yet so I snuck in through my window and changed into normal attire before heading downstairs to await my sentence.

My mom was cleaning in the living room when I suddenly came down the stairs.

"What are you doing home?" She asked complete confusion on her face.

I ignored her and sat on the couch, going over all the scenarios that could or would happen and trying to picture how I would come at each and every one of my fathers attacks.

When my father came in, he came in one of his normal suits and my mother and him spoke briefly in whispery voices though I could still hear everything they were saying.

She then nodded her head and left the room leaving just me and my father to talk.

He sat down undoing his tie, "Alright lets hear it, your side of the story."

I gaped my mouth open in shock, I had not pictured this.

He gave a weak chuckle at my reaction, "Come on I was young and fun once too, I use to ditch way more things than you ever have, and although this behavior needs to be nipped in the butt now I'm not gonna punish you without knowing the full side of the story."

I cleared my throat and prepared myself then.

"Well, Uh, you see, what happened was.."

"Out with it." He urged.

"I got in a fight." Was the first thing that came to my head, oh yeah cause that sounds great.

"What!" I heard both my mother and father chorus at the same time. Of course my mother was listening in, both me and my father could hear her but we let her think that she's sneaky sometimes.

"Are you hurt?!" My mother came rushing towards me.

"I'm fine mom, it was mostly verbal, except for when a girl came and punched the other girl."  
I father pinched the bridge of his nose, "So let me get this strait you were getting picked on by a girl and another girl came and rescued you." He half laughed.

I blushed in embarrassment, "No! Well yeah, but dad girls are crazy nowadays and super strong, pretty sure she broke the other girls nose."

My mother backed off and my father just looked me in the eyes again, "And what does this have to do with you skipping school?" He gestured.

"So the girl that defended me, we both ran off to the men's restroom cause a crowd had came and the teachers were coming and it didn't look good on our side since we weren't injured at all and the other girl was, and this girl is a real manipulator, like seriously. Anyway and we hide out in there cause we didn't really wanna have to deal with the teachers right then and then just decided we might as well skip and hopefully tomorrow they would have forgotten about it." Okay so I might have added in some extra stuff to make it sound better on my part, but I don't want to be in trouble at home AND school.

"I think he's telling the truth." My mother concluded.

"Well obviously he's telling the truth, but I'm still confused as to why he decided to go along and skip school it's just not like him."

"I'm still here ya know." I reminded them.

My mother then got a sly smirk on her face, "Oh I thought that that was obvious enough, It's cause of the girl isn't it?"

I couldn't help the blood that rushed up my neck to my cheeks and entire face.

My father then collapsed his head into his hand, "Of course it's a girl, curse our Parker luck."

My mother then slapped him in the back of the head, "Oh shush, its sweet to finally see our little boy try to somewhat become a man."

My father then got up, "Just don't let her talk you into any more rebellious activities."

"Yes dad." I agreed, though I'm 78 percent sure that I just lied.

My mother then got super close in my personal bubble, "So when are you thinking of deflowering her?"

I could feel even my ear tips get red, "Mom!" "MJ!" Both me and my father said.

"What it's a logical question, we need to know when to give him the birds and the bees talk, though I never received that talk as a kid, I received the penis and vagina talk."

"MOM!" I yelled completely embarrassed.

"What?" She asked like she was innocent.  
"Too much information!" I yelled still clearly blushing.

My father then came up behind her as she straitened out and put one arm around her waist.

"What would be too much information would be us telling you what I plan on doing to your-"

"AGAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA-! I'm going up to my room!" I quickly ran out of there before I could hear any more.

At this speed I'll be a virgin forever with my parents always embarrassing me, I threw myself on my bed not sure what to do with the remaining time I now had.

There was a short knock on my door then a "Suit up, I want you on the west side tonight, if you ever do anything like this again I will take away your privileges."

"Yes dad." I said as I picked the uniform up off my floor and started getting back into it.

The rest of the night was going smoothly till I saw her up on a rooftop by herself just sitting there by herself, peaking my interests I landed on the rooftop behind her and snuck up behind her and when I was about to talk.

"Well you gonna take a seat anytime soon?" She called out.

Don't steal my thunder!" I burst as I sat next to her.

She put a hand to her chest to help with her laughing so hard.

"How'd you know it was me?" I then asked.

"I'm your best friend I know everything about you." I could hear the smile in her voice, "So where you been?" She then asked.

"I thought you knew everything, _best friend_." I mocked.

She looked at me and said, "Har har you're so hilarious."

I then got my own fit of laughter, "Anyway what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for you! What else would I be doing?" She gestured wildly with her arms.

"What if I hadn't showed up?" I asked in mock disbelief.

She giggled as she replied, "Then I would drowned my sorrows with this!"

She proudly held out a full whole bottle of liquor.

"Where the heck did you get that!" I yelled as I jumped back like it was a bomb.

"My fathers secret cabinet! He told me not to ever touch it, but I figured if you were going through your rebellious phase we could do so together!" She announced proudly as she giggled.

My jaw went slack, "I-i-I'm younger than 21!" I exclaimed not knowing what else to say.

"Me too!" She practically burst with excitement.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed deeply, "We cannot drink we are both in out suits and what if we went around acting a fool?"

"They'll think were cosplayers." She assumed, "Come on! You know you want to~"

She was right in that aspect, but I had just gotten in trouble and it would not look good on my record of being a goody two shoes if I got in trouble twice and so close together. Yet this was Sassy Frass we are talking about and she was one of the very rare few people who could actually convince me to do anything against my better judgement, besides yolo right?

"Alright fine! But just one drink." I relented.

"Yay!" She cheered as she brought out two tiny shot glasses out of literally thin air.

We sat down on the middle of the roof, so no one could just look up and see two sorta super heros drinking. We were both very silent as she carefully set the glasses down and slowly poured the drinks, seeing the clear liquid fill the small glass made my stomach churn with nervousness.

"Well are you going to drink it!?" She exclaimed gesturing to the glasses.

I huffed, "You should drink it first."

I could tell she was pouting even with the masked face, "Okay how about we both drink at the same time."

"Okay" I agreed easily.

Looking each other in the eye we both raised the glasses at the same time keeping in sync with each other as we raised it to our lips. I didn't do well with waiting or anticipation so I downed the shot even before she had the chance to. I quickly forgot about all my other sense as soon as that chemical was in my body. It burned like acid going down igniting all of my insides making tears prick my eyes and it was so hard to breath. But the taste! That was the worst thing about it, I had never tasted anything so vile before.

My reaction earned and a fit of laughter from Sassy Frass since she was doubled over clutching her stomach, her drink was still full and was simply sitting on the ground next to her thighs.

I promptly ran to the side of the building and emptied the contents of my stomach, having to lift my mask the fastest I've ever had to. I pulled my mask back down and quickly made my way back to her.

"Don't drink the liquor! It's gone bad!" I joked which made her laugh so hard that soon she wasn't even making any noise, which made me feel great about my hilarious self.

When she finally started breathing again she wheezed, "You dork! That's how its suppose to taste!"

"It's suppose to taste horrible!" I mocked putting a hand over my heart, "They must be trying to kill people!"

She started up on her crazy laughing fit which only made me started chuckling along with her.

When we both calmed down I then looked her as seriously as I could in her blank white eyes.

"I wonder though, why do adults drink this horrible stuff?"

She shrugged her shoulders just as lost as I was.

"Whatever just drink your portion so we can be over with this." I said standing back up.

"No way! Not after that reaction!" She said putting her arms in an X across her chest like she was guarding herself.

My jaw dropped, "What! But you have to! You promised!"

"I did no such thing." She crossed her arms stubbornly making my eyebrow twitch.

We then proceeded to get in a wrestling match as I was trying to pin her to the ground and lift her mask so she could partake in the drink she provided for us. She tried smacking me away, obviously not trying to really hurt me, yet it also didn't feel so good to get smacked twenty times in rapid fire. I was able to get high enough on her chest to just sit there, where her legs wouldn't be able to reach high enough to kick me in the back, I speak from experience, I pinned her arms with both of my knees right at the pressure point above the armpit.

"No! Stop!" She yelled desperately, "Rape!"

"Shut up will you!" I said trying to make sure we didn't disturb the residents of the apartment building, "Can't you see I'm just forcing you to get drunk!"

"That sounds even worse!" She then laughed.

Without further adieu I lifted her mask quickly and poured the contents down her throat. She shoved me off of her with new refound strength and ran to the side of the building puking everything out.

I fell on my butt laughing so hard as she wiped her mouth and pulled her mask back down all the way giving me a steely glare.

"Was that necessary?" She demanded.

"Absolutely what kind of friend would I be if I let you off the hook?"

"A good friend." She answered immediately.

"But alas, my love, I am your best friend." I said putting on a thick British accent.

She shrugged and sat down on the side of the building, "Well I must say that it is pretty hard picturing you being my best friend."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I turned on her as I also sat down right beside her to where our thighs were almost touching.

"Well with your goody two shoes attitude, I just figured my best friend would be a bit more rebellious."

I shrugged, "Well I was also surprised that you ended up being one of the closer individuals to me in my life." I admitted.

"Why?" She asked genuinely.

"Well its just with that body of yours its hard to-" Realizing what I was about to confess I quickly shut myself up, "Err, never mind."

She did a double take, "Wait, what were you about to say?"

I stuttered over my words as a blush made itself known on my face, though she couldn't see it, I quickly turned the attention back to the barely drank bottle of liquor.

"So are we gonna get drunk or what?"

I gave a cheesy smile that could be seen through the mask though I could feel her intense stare as she tried to decode what I had just been saying, she shrugged and walked back over the bottle in the middle of the roof. Allowing me to breath.

"We can try but I don't know if I can handle anymore." She sighed.

"How on earth does your dad drink this?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't ask me I'm just the thief." She said putting her hands up in the air.

We both laughed some more, and choked down a few drinks but it wasn't really doing anything, probably cause of our fast metabolisms, so soon we were just drinking strait from the bottle.

I did start to feel a little bit more than tipsy and so we were dancing with each other and most likely making a completely fool out of each other as we had fun, but I still remembered everything vividly.

My speech started slurring around the end of the bottle, since it started to not taste as bad the more I drank. I mostly remembered dancing till my feet hurt and laughing still my stomach ached.

Soon I was tired enough I simply laid on the cold cement, yet my body kept me warm. I looked down to realize it was not my body keeping me warm but instead the body on top of mine that was keeping it warm. I chuckled.

"What?" She asked softly with no malice.

"Your body is so soft, yet I know your so strong so its good you have a nice layer of softness to cover up the hard muscle." I explained.

There was a beat of silence before she finally spoke up.

"I don't know if I should be flattered that you complemented me or offended that you called me fat?"

I laughed softly at her response, "It's a complement, seriously those girls that are super muscly and you can see those muscles its soooooooooooooo not attractive."

"That was a long so." She commented absentmindedly messing with the design on my chest.

"Ye~ah." I breathed out.

"Well let's get you home." She said standing up reaching her arm out to pull me up.

I rised as well taking her hand but then pulling her uncomfortably close to me.

"Wanna do something fun?" I said with hint of danger in my voice.

"I'm always up for fun!" She replied without a doubt.

I then yanked her whole body onto my back, to where I was carrying her monkey style, I ran and leaped off the roof in a drunken state. She let out a squeal of excitement or terror, but either way that didn't stop me from doing my multiple flips in the air before finally shooting out a web.

I swung hard and fast, that's what she said, to my house. Quickly forgetting that I had a passenger on my back. When I did get to my little suburb part of town I swung onto a rooftop and started walking across.

"I'll get off here." She whispered gently in my ear.

"Ah man!" I joked, "You were gonna be the first girl in my room!"

She then just laughed, "Look darling I would love to go to your place, but first off the real spider, aka original spider-man lives there and you smell of alcohol so don't forget to shower, but also I know you don't really want me to see your place yet. We're not at that level of trust yet, but don't worry darling we will be someday." She gently kissed my cheek through both of our masks.

"Well it's a good thing your making the responsible decisions tonight cause I'm obviously not in the right mind to." I smiled.

"I'll see you later." She waved and she ran back towards the city.

I watched her run as I saw her get smaller and smaller till she jumped off one of the roofs and out of sight.

I sighed already missing her crazy, I really hoped that tonight would not be another wet dream of her, that always messed with my emotions in the real world.

I quickly went home only to discover that my parents were already in bed and went back to my room and took a quick shower and passed out on my bed without pulling the covers up.


End file.
